Parents, grandparents, babysitters and teachers are always looking for options to keep their children and students occupied and engaged in fun and exciting activities. It is well known that children enjoy expressing themselves by coloring with crayons and markers. While there are numerous coloring options available to parents and teachers, such as coloring books and mats, children often enjoy non-traditional coloring options, which is likely why children will draw on walls, tables, desks and other furniture. In addition to young children and toddlers, people of all ages including teens and adults enjoy coloring.
One particular type of coloring activity is coloring on a tablecloth at family activities and dining events. For example, many restaurants use paper tablecloths and provide crayons to children during dining. While paper tablecloths allow the children to draw during dining, these tablecloths are not durable, difficult to save and not reusable. In addition to paper tablecloths, plastic activity mats, bed sheets and canvas tablecloths are available for coloring activities for children. However, each of these options also has their disadvantages.
For example, none of these options has any designs, so children are forced to simply free-hand draw pictures, which can be difficult for younger children. In addition, the plastic activity mats are designed primarily for markers because crayons cannot draw on the plastic material. Moreover, the plastic material does not absorb the marker ink, so they are messy and not intended to be saved for display. While a bed sheet may be used for crayons or markers, the material of the bed sheet allows the marker to bleed through, which may damage the surface underneath the bed sheet. Furthermore, bed sheets are typically made of a thin material, which bunches and makes coloring difficult, especially for children. Finally, the thick canvas cloth also does not prevent a marker from bleeding through and the texture of the canvas cloth can be difficult to color.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more effective tablecloth specifically designed for allowing people, especially children to draw with crayons and markers. The colorable tablecloth should provide a fabric that is easy to draw on with crayons or markers, yet prevent the marker from bleeding through to damage the surface underneath the tablecloth. Finally, the colorable tablecloth should provide design objects and/or images to further engage the people coloring the tablecloth. The designs are customizable such that they range from easy designs more suitable for young children to more advanced designs such that they are challenging and stimulating for adults too.